Girlfriend of a hooligan
by WingedBird
Summary: Having a abusive boyfriend, is bad but getting herself involved with a member of a famous football gang, can be the worst or the best thing that happpend to Emma. Bovverxoc
1. Chapter 1

The girlfriend of a hooligan.

1. Introduction.

'Two years. That's how long ago I met Adam, my boyfriend. Well…. Almost ex-boyfriend. I just need to find the courage to leave him.

Why, you ask? Well, Adam isn't the kind of boyfriend girls like to brag about.

He isn't sweet, caring and gentle like other boyfriends are to their girlfriends.

Well… Adam likes to get physical and I don't mean like kissing or holding hands and stuff like that.

No, he likes to beat the crap out of everyone and everything, namely me.

For the last two years I have had 2 broken arms, one broken leg and black eyes of course. Like the one I have right now. Why I am still with him??

Well for one reason: fear.

Fear and the lack of courage are enough to hold me back from leaving him.

But it wasn't always like this. In the beginning of our relationship Adam was really nice and sweet. He took me out on dates or told me how beautiful I was but now I am just happy if he leaves me alone.

Anyway enough of Adam and lets talk about my old happy days when I still had friends and family. But to keep everything short, I lost both my parents, not at the same time of course.

My dad was the first one to go. He died in a car crash when I was four . I don't remember much but what my mom told me a drunken driver had crashed into his car when he was driving home from work. It killed both my dad and the drunken driver.

I still miss him even if I don't remember much about him.

But I still remember that he had those big funny glasses and that he always made me laugh by pulling a funny face. Mmm, yeah. He was a good man but lets talk about my mom.

We were always close because it was always just the two of us. I was always by myself because I didn't had any siblings but I didn't mind. I had my mom.

But the worst day of my life was when I discovered that mom had cancer. I cried and cried but mom hugged me and told me everything was going to be alright, with a smile on her face.

That was the last time I talked to her because the next day I went to the hospital…. she was gone forever.

A couple of months later I met Adam and you know how that went.

Anyway I kept talking and talking but I haven't introduced myself haven't I?

Well, I am Emma , 20 years old and this is my story how I became a girlfriend of a hooligan.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody, i'm back after 2 freaking years. My deepest Apologies to my readers, for the delay. I tried to write another chater but i was so busy with examens, choosing another study and other personel stuff. I hope you all like this chapter, it will make me happy.

I'm already busy with chapter 3 and hope to have finished by next week or so, right now i have a couple ideas but not much.

anyway here it is hope you all enjoy. :P

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Soft rain was splashing against the closed window of the little apartment, making a soft tapping sound against the glass. If you looked through the window inside the flat, you could see a room with only a bed, a closet and a small table with a chair and a mirror on top off the table. The door from the room was open.

Through the door you could see shadows on the wall caused by the light off a lamp from another room. One shadow was in the shape of a woman and the other shadow was in the shape of a man. Most likely the owners off the apartment.

If you looked closely at the shadows, you could see the man's shadow grabbing the woman's shadow. "FUCK OFF!" a woman's voice could be heard screaming. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" The man's shadow tossed the woman's shadow away causing it to disappear from the wall. A crashing sound off breaking glass was heard shortly after with the sound of a woman's scream following.

"Shut your mouth, you little bitch. YOU DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU HEAR ME!" A sound from skin hitting skin was heard. "YOU WILL DO WHAT I TELL YOU TO DO! NOW CLEAN THIS MESS UP AND YOURSELF! YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" A mans voice screamed and shortly the sound off a door slamming shut was heard.

Soft sniffling sounds where heard after above the deadly silence in the apartment.

Rustling sounds could be heard along with the sniffling, growing louder as it came closer to the empty room with the closed window.

In the doorway stood a young woman. She was cradling her arm while the tears where streaming down her cheeks. Slowly she walked inside the room, not bothering to turn on the lights and moved towards the bed. Crawling on the bed, the woman curled herself into a ball still holding her arm. Keeping herself in the same position the woman slowly dozed off to a light sleep.

The next morning a groan was heard when the soft beams of the warm sun made himself know by shining in the face of the woman through the open window. Snuggling further in the bed, the woman turned on her other side. Gasping, the woman shot up cradling her arm. Feeling the tears picking at the corners off her eyes, the woman stood from the bed. Walking out of the room across the hall in another while closing the door behind her.

Flicking on the light in the room, it reveals itself to be the bathroom. Turning to the mirror, the woman is shocked and sad.

"He must have been really angry last night." The woman mutters pressing against the black bruise that is already forming and almost taking over half off her face. Wincing, the woman turns away from the mirror. "I don't even look like myself anymore, because off him." Feeling the tears picking against her eyelids again, the woman continue to inspect the rest off her body. Remembering the pain in her arm, she slowly lifts up the sleeve off her sweater. Feeling the pain while doing so, the woman is shocked to see the big cut on her arm.

"Lucky it has stopped bleeding." The woman mutters seeing the dried blood. Moaning in pain, the woman turns to the shower and turns it on. "Better get it checked out to see if it needs stitches or not. Another day and another scar, that will reminds me off Adam. Ass."

Hissing the woman slowly pull all her clothes off and step in the warm shower.

Feeling the warm water relaxing her muscles she started washing her hair with her good arm trying to keep her other arm clear from beam off the water. Grabbing a clean washcloth and wetting it she started cleaning the cut.

Turning the water off and stepping out off the shower, the woman grabbed a towel while throwing the washcloth inside a basket. Opening the bathroom door while putting the towel around her body the woman walked into the bedroom. Grabbing jeans and sweater from the closet with some underwear.

After completing the task off putting on her clothes while trying to ignore the painful cramps going through her body, she walked down the hall towards the living room. Seeing the glass still laying on the floor from the broken coffee table where she landed on yesterday explaining the cut on her arm. "Shit! I forgot to clean this up yesterday. Better do it before Adam gets home."

Picking up all the big pieces of the glass and throwing it inside the garbage and vacuuming the small pieces. "So, now he can't have another reason to be angry with me." Looking at the broken coffee table, she started dragging it to the front door. Opening the door and dragging it out off the door she didn't watched her surroundings and bumped into something making the coffee table slip from her hands to the floor causing it to make a hard slapping sound.

"Watch it." A voice grunted. Sighing with irritation the woman ignored the voice remembering the most important rule Adam gave her to avoid another beating and that was to never talk to another man and by the voice it was a man.

Dropping to her knees she grabbed the table again hearing the footsteps going down the stairs. Putting the table against the wall she ran inside her apartment and grabbed her purse and putting on her jacket. Closing the door she started the long way down the stairs while dragging the coffee table behind her. "This is one off those days I wish there was a elevator in this building." Finally at the bottom of the stair the woman was puffing for air while feeling her arm throbbing with pain.

Putting the table outside by the other trash bags the woman turned and started walking to hospital, hoping her friend was working today to avoid any questions being asked.

* * *

Groaning Bovver opened his eyes feeling another headache coming up caused by the hangover he was experiencing right now. Trying to turn on his side to keep the sun from making his headache worse he noticed a weight on his arm keeping him down.

Looking down he noticed a head off blond hair laying on his chest, sleeping peaceful. Groaning again Bovver let his head fall back on his pillow, thinking how he could wake her and kick her out off his apartment while not having something thrown at his head. Snapping out his thought after feeling her move her head from his chest, he noticed her sitting up looking at him. "Hey handsome." The blond purred moving forward in hope to get a kiss. Quickly getting up while pushing the blond aside and swinging his legs over the edge off his bed Bovver moved towards his boxers and pulling them on. Looking around for his pants he noticed the blond out the corner off his eye looking at him confused.

Finding his pants in the corner off the room he pulled them on. "Something the matter?" the blond ask confused, still sitting on his bed and holding the sheets to her chest.

Sighing with irritation Bovver turned around to the blond while in the middle off putting on a shirt. "Get out." "What?" "You heard me, get out." Bovver said grabbing a jersey from his closet. "What do you mean 'Get out', you ass. I give you the best night off your life and you just kicking me out?" the blond screams getting up from the bed till holding the bed sheets to her chest.

Snorting, Bovver turns to the blond. "Don't flatter yourself, love. I 'ave had better. Now get your shit and get out." "You pig, I hate you." The blond screams pulling on her dress from last night and storming out off the door, slamming it behind her. Running his hands over his face and through his hair, trying to rid himself off his headache. Grabbing his keys and phone, he walked out his apartment slamming his front door behind him.

Flipping his phone open to text Pete about the match this afternoon, he noticed it was already almost 2 and cursed. The match was starting at 3. Bovver felt himself slam into something soft. Catching himself before falling, he noticed it was just his female neighbour. Her name was something with a E. Ellen, Eleonore… no Emma.

A hard slamming sound snapped him out off his thoughts. Looking down he noticed her struggling a piece off furniture, witch looked like a coffee table made off glass, at least it was made off glass. that explain that sounds off glass breaking yesterday, Bovver thought, looking at her bending down to grab the table again.

"Watch it." Bovver grunted. Hearing her sigh with irritation, he continue on his way before catching a glimpse off her face and seeing it that almost half her face was bruised. Walking down the stairs he decided it was none off his business and continued on his way to the Abby and deciding to ignore the nagging feeling witch was building inside his chest.

Walking through the door of the Abby and being greeted with 'Oi, Bruv, 'Took you long enough, mate, 'Oi, You 'right there, Bruv, made him all forget about his female neighbour and nagging feeling and just concentrated on the match this afternoon.


End file.
